


Love and war

by Surien



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Comatose garnet, Conversations, Corruption, Crying, Depression, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, Dry- heave, Eating, Exhaustion, F/F, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced commands, Forced speaking, Fusions, Gem creatures, Gemlings, Light Bondage, Living and loving, Masseages, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Passing Out, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shifting inhuman sized dicks, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating tongues, Visions, Wanted abuse, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yelling, chocking, fluff with slight angst, mentions of abuse, new life, position change, relationship, self doubt, sick, soooo fluffy, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surien/pseuds/Surien
Summary: I'm new at this but there is just something about garnet and jasper that I can not get enough of and in order to full fill my desire at the pit of my stomach I need to to write....i love rebbeca sugar but I am not her I don't own any Steven universe characters....changed the name it used to be "soul mates".





	1. Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this but there is just something about garnet and jasper that I can not get enough of and in order to full fill my desire at the pit of my stomach I need to to write....i love rebbeca sugar but I am not her I don't own any Steven universe characters....changed the name it used to be "soul mates".

After 3 days of searching and hunting numerous gem creatures alone; per her request, garnet was exhausted and weary of going home to her team,not that she didn't miss them she just really wanted to be left to herself to do as she wished without prying eyes.with a deep breath and a guttural grut she disappeared into a soft blue light. Upon arriving home she immediately noticed the ever consuming darkness that surrounded even her mind; motionless,thoughtless she stood, the house was empty.without a second glance she turned to enter her quarters failing to notice the almond shaped golden eyes that glared at her through that same unforgiving darkness.  
Entering her room she immediately decided on a lava dip. Her muscles screamed at her every movement. For the very life of her she couldn't understand "Why didn't three whole days of gambit and numerous deathmatches wear me out". As she thought aloud she couldn't help but to notice where exactly her body ached and screamed ,with a huff she whispered "no". Every year, every single year she goes through what she considers as an intensity of feelings,increased temperature, a vehemence of passion, and every year since creation she ignored the wetness that seeped out of her nether regions, and the slight tingles and twitches she felt when touched, 'it seems everyone touches me during my......... state'.

While this whole debacle is going on inside of garnet; jasper is still, unmoved, Awaiting a chance to confront garnet of this scent that apparently only she could smell the day she retired on her gem hunt. 'So sweet so mouth watering and so.......untouched?' ,WAIT garnet' s a.......virgin? ' was the low sigh of realization. She wanted garnet NOW, but how? how could she convince garnet of that need she felt, they both felt. How to convince garnet that ever since garnet pummeled her into the floor of her ship she has been in love,how to tell her once enemy that she needs her more than she needs her diamonds direction. How to tell garnet the leader of the crystal gems, a fusion who combined literally is love that the sun and moon rises with her picture imprinted in her mind and heart. How to convince garnet who has the body of a goddess the temper of a viper and the beauty of an ancient empress that she worthy or her love. "Its now or never" , she huffed.

By the time said gems came to their conclusions, one was going to sleep and the other that she wanted to confront garnet..tonight it was well passed 3am. As jasper enter the room that same beautiful smell enraptured her, she knew exactly where garnet was. Soft snores and sweet moans let jasper know that garnet was not aware of her presence. Garnet mid bed arms and legs splayed the entire width of this beautifully hand crafted california king sized wooden bed with a deep maroon comforter laying loosely over her. From where she stood, at the foot of the bed, she gently eased herself under the covers, and between garnet s legs where she noticed said gems was naked. Stars how she could devour, ravish, steal whats hers but garnet,her love was the only thing stopping jasper.

****  
Light kisses starting from garnets ankles up to both knees and ever so slowly up to garnets monstrous thighs that easily engulfed jasper face despite her obvious size difference. Jasper decided on going a little further as to nip the insides of garnets goddess given thighs,light moans filled the nice sized room like the frequent rainshowers earth has....so magnificent, so calming yet so sensual. As jasper eased herself higher into garnet s bed she felt a shift, garnet was opening herself to her almost as an offering, with a ready and vibrating tongue and parted full lips she dove right into garnets rainforest. So damp so full of life even With thick deep curls tickling her nose she couldn't stop she needed to suck garnet dry. Pleasant moans and echoed gasped filled jasper ears she held back grunts as not to wake garnet..........yet. Garnets head was empty all she knew was the feelings that fit into her so well,the feelings that complemented her every moan, higher and louder they reached ,she couldn't speak, she didn't dare speak in fear that this was a dream just to be woken up before the finale.one finger at the tip of her opening threating to enter, yet asking for access she bucked her hips down and up and jasper like a good slave obeyed her silent command and slowly slid inside, 'oh she was so tight so warm so much like home......yes garnet is home.' Garnet cried out from the intrusion. Slight discomfort filled her belly but her body still sensitive and wanting. jasper didn't get a chance to speed up because garnet was coming screaming breathless moans with erratic movements....when finished jasper moved her finger from garnet s swelling cunt and placed said finger in her own mouth tasting a tinge of copper, which confirmed jasper assumptions from earlier. Slowly jasper moved up kissing and licking trails of warmth on garnet s abs and hefty breasts taking a nipple in her mouth she readily sucked and nipped trailing upwards more to garnet s collarbone , nips bites kisses all the while bruising garnet s perfect mahagony skin. 'I know that tongue, how do i know that tongue?so rough yet so gentle.....i cant know that tongue because ive never......wait, but i do know that tongue' scared to open her eyes knowing this isnt a dream anymore with the crushing force thats weighing her deep into the mattress. With a quite zing jasper shapshifts her perfect member 12 inches long and 4 inch width of pure muscle,tettering at the edge of garnets wanton opening. Jasper pushes in half an inch, one inch garnet s breathed hitched "jasper" . Mere centimeters always from garnet s lips jasper commanded "Open your eyes". As if on cue garnet s eyes fluttered open and held that strong beautiful haze. Two inches, three, garnet couldn't speak mouth ajar drool spewing from her mouth as silent screams are trying to voice their despair their discomfort there....pleasure. four inches, five garnet s is all breaths, holding on tightly around jaspers neck, nails creating crescent moon shaped wounds in her skin.jasper sensed garnet s pain and pulled out little by little searching watery eyes for permission. "Do you want me to stop!" .jasper sincerely asked..... silent tears that only threatened to spill only seconds ago decided to make there descend ...i can stop"!Jasper stated whilst peppering kises along her mate ageless face ....... silence. A head shake was all that was given. "I need to hear you say it love...talk to me...tell me you want me!." Jasper simply pleaded. " a breathy whimpering "No..... Ppp please D'dont ssstop......... I.. I want you..... I'm yours J jasp jasper. A low growl escapes jasper as she immediatley takes garnets lips teeth hitting teeth tongues sweeping against one another jasper fighting for dominance that has already been given. Just as quickly as the kiss began she forced her lips away from, to mark garnet. Sharp Teeth sank into garnets shoulder as jasper thrusts six inches into garnet. loud cries of pleasure and grunts of satisfaction fills the house as inch by inch of jaspers rod takes garnet s womanhood. Each thrust elicits new and unfamiliar sounds from garnet.coming again, all thoughts all words are lost and all that is left is jasper, eight inches deep and that beautiful feeling of fullness and of love that has taken over all of her senses . As she hits her peak jasper name escapes her full honey coated lips so luxuriously It makes jasper come as well...together they wind down bodies in sync as they share a passionate and understanding kiss...."im yours garnet"!......"and I am yours"....rolling on her side to be held garnet winced as the pain shot through her spine. At her mates discomfort jasper slung the maroon cover that blanketed all of the juices that leaked from their bodies only to discover the excess amounts of blood and cum, jasper quickly ran to the bathroom to run some warm water with (what she had smelled on garnet before) essential oils...she ran back scooped her love up ran her to the awaiting water....  
****  
"Are you alright?...im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"!. Jasper finally spoke. Garnet smiled with a low "I'm ok jasper, but it's tomorrow I'm not so sure about"!. A breathy chuckled slipped from jasper lips, pointing down to a few of the bruising loitering garnet s chest and neck "will those show under you suit?" ."if so I'll have a lot of explaining to do" was garnet s reply. Jasper slipped in behind garnet and started to idly wash garnet s back and hair out of response garnet leaned back into jasper and hummed her approval. Jasper was the one to leave the bath first to change garnet s sheets and make her a home made ice pack that jasper was sure will be needed before tomorrow. As jasper helps garnet out of the tub she asked "how did you know it was me".... "i mean under the sheets, you whispered my name!" , "how did you know?" Garnet looked away almost as though she was shy 'strange. "I thought it was a dream".came garnets reply. Shocked, jasper spurted out "Wait a deam?".... so you dream of me?...... for how long?" A little dazed and tired she simply told jasper that she had a Vision, a very detailed vision, a Vision with only one outcome which is a rarity in itself. A vision that no matter what road was to be took garnet and jasper where soul mates, she also told jasper that she didn't know the details of them mating but she did see part of their future and that part scared her because jasper is a quartz and has slept with thousands of gems and she was still a virgin. Jasper let a deep laugh roll from those luscious lips of hers and said "whoever is giving you your information doesn't know a damn thing about me and who I am, yes we as quartz have reputations for raw, bloody, kinky once in a lifetime, never before felt orgasmic liaisons but........."I have literally only slept with one person.......you garnet!. I dont know what changed in the course of history but were made for one another. Yawning, garnet grips jasper face and kisses her softly. When she finally pulls away jasper nods in understanding, "we will finish this tomorrow, but for now let's put you to bed". Carrying her sweet love to her bed she kisses he forehead then settles in behind her to lull her to sleep."goodnight my love" jasper whispers as the familiar soft snores and sweet moans fills the room once again.


	2. MINE

As suspected that night came with its own troubles. Jasper decided on watching her mate that night, she didn't sleep much anyways so it wasn't a hard task, or so she thought!.dozing in and out jasper always made sure to check in on her mate kiss her cheek, rub her back all whilst whispering sweet and naughty warnings in her ear. "I cant wait until we get you better babe.......next time it wont hurt as much i promise.....mmm only four inches to go my love", remembering how garnet opened herself up to be used by jasper. How well she took jasper, How deep she went with one decent thrust, how delicious and juicy garnet tasted, so sweet like she had been eating fruits well into the weeks leading up. Eventually shivers deterred jasper out of her thoughts , with worry etched on her face she leaned close to garnet who had sweat beads falling from her hardened face 'cold sweats' jasper was confused as to what to do, should she remove the cover or snuggle her inside of it. After a great debate in her head jasper decided on pulling the cover so it only covered garnet s lower half. Jasper immediatley noticed garnets taunt but strong waist and her mountain of a chest. Breasts so full they seeped out of jaspers grasp. Nipples so hard, 'did they stay hard' , Garnets soft snores mused with jasper purrs that filled the room so lovingly suddenly turn to agonizing grunts of pain. Instantly jasper sprang into action , running full speed to get the icepack she made prior to. Inside of the kitchen she slips only on what could be the mess she made only hours ago, and hits her head on the very edge of the sharp island. She grunts trying to compose herself, blood obstructing her vision, 'i have to get back to garnet , stumbling forward she reaches the freezer retrieves the ice pack and makes her way to garnet. Opening the door to garnets room she notices silence and the once comforting scent of garnet gone.trying to follow her scent was like a following a puff of perfume in a hurricane. 'Where did she go, she can't get far'. "GARNET?" She screamed continuing to walk she remembered human rose talking about his mothers healing water.she quickly made her way only to find her magnificent mate bathing herself in the waters. "Garnet"! Sighing in relief she stepped closer only to see garnet teasing her by gently smiling over her shoulder and asking for jasper to join. Kissing her cheek she asked "weren't clean enough?".garnet simply laughed while jasper entered the cool water kneeling in between her shapely legs. "I didn't want to deal with the pain,and I saw that you had left me so I just assumed you....her words trailed off into nothingness. Cupping garnets cheek jasper gently eased her thoughts "I would never leave you....especially not while you needed me, I only went to redeem the ice pack I made while you were in the tub, lifting her arm as if to show proof, "thank you, jasper".may I still use it?, handing it to garnet "of course", it's yours"!. **** Surprisingly garnet placed the still semi-frozen ice pack on the floor and pulled jasper closer, lips so close jasper could smell the slight hint of morning breath with the sweet undertone of fine chocolate. "So?........only four inches to go, huh?" Mouth ajar,hand easing it's way to the back of her neck shyly ,"uhhh"..... "you heard that"?, I'm sorry I just want you so badly!,..... ."Hey"?....what about these dreams of me that you have?"..... Garnet laughed, so sweet, so rich and smooth . "Yes I have dreamt of you!" Smiling, jasper wraps her arms around garnet waist only to pull her in her lap, lips lightly brushing " and what exactly do these deams entail ?".....me kissing you like this"..... she lightly planted a kiss on her left jaw.... "or like this"...same kiss on right jaw. "Or does this bring back memories?" She harshly bit the soft tissue in between garnets bountiful breasts... garnets breath escaped her lips like the slow incline of a wail, head back, all eye's lidded as all thougjts were on the beautiful gem holding her and licking and sucking the pain away. With one breathy sigh she commanded jasper to strip, in that same breath she told her to shift,... " I want you inside of me jasper, .... please I need you inside of me." Eyes In awe and lust jasper lifted garnet to sit on the edge of said fountain and with determination delved into garnets heat. Jaspers hands holding her lover in place, garnets legs atop of jasper rippled shoulders. Sounds of pleasure filled the room with permission this time. Ahhhhhhh.... ungh!...jasper slid her sizeable finger inside and garnet couldn't have been more pleased..Yes, yes... uh OOOOOOHHHHHHH JJASPÉ...voice thick with accent..... she came with a sharp breath water splashing beneath her....... "Are You ready"?.....nodding, then remembering that jasper needed to hear her concent she softly sighed "yes". She slowly keeled down ..."easy babe" jasper cooed, I'm yours,...... only yours,! you don't have to take me all right noooooowwww....garnet reaching her tip lightly pushed down four inches deep and rocking, deerper and deeper she forced jasper inside, shaky and uneven breaths.......ungh ungh uh uh uh AUGH..." FILL ME JASPĚ.....PLEEAASE ...changing positions so that jasper was in control because garnet was trying to kill herself..garnets back to the edge, legs wrapped around jasper thick and majestic waist, jasper slowly but steadily thrusts into slick walls that seem to be opening around her thick shaft "ugh, that's it baby, open up for me!, who do you belong too?"......"prove to me that you know!" Jasper commanded.... I'm, im yo yo you....yours...... I belong to you jaspě.. " UNGH THAT'S RIGHT YOUR MINE!" And with one final thrust they both came undone. The water like that of a whirlpool around them. **** As they exited the fountain and shifted back on their suits garnet asks a rather unimportant question. 'Did I take you?....all of you?"...... stunned jasper spits out "what does it matter? , did you cum?". Just as stunned by the retort garnet simply states that it matters to her, with that jasper takes garnets hand to pull her closer and purrs " I told you babe you don't have to take all of me right now, we have forever, remeber?........"you took what you took earlier!,. Yanking her arm away garnet stormed home. Dumbstruck jasper wearily fallows exhausted from the lack of sleep watching her Nubian Queen.reaching home garnet idly passes by an ecstatic teen amythyst eating and pearl cleaning the kitchen floor, without a word they all glance at each other, Steven almost in tears. "Uh garnet, is everything alright?.....you seem...... distracted" was the cry pearl let loose. The door to her room open she huffs "I'm fine", as the doors close jasper enters the house. With identically muddled faces she lets out a grunted "DON'T ASK". and through garnets doors she enters. "Garnet", what happened?,.......... (silence) .....(pacing her room)..... please say something!".... (nothing) ..... im so lost right now babe, please tell me what's going on"!. .......(muted, stepping to lava pit). "Is this about you not being able to take me because if so that's ridiculous". with enemy eyes garnet stared "RIDICULOUS", HOW?....(calming breath) how is me wanting to please you, ridiculous, how is me wanting to give you everything you want, ridiculous, how is me wanting surety, that you don't go looking for someone else, ridiculous?" . With a low gutteral laugh that shook even the walls she walks up to garnet wanting to reach out but decides against it as not to proof from the heat , and as calmly as her amusement will allow she calmly speaks to her mate " my Garnet, my Baby, my Mate, my Queen, if I didn't sleep with them before you, what makes you think I'll sleep with them now?"....... garnet matches her laugh so sultry she could take her now. "Whatever's wrong with me is obviously your fault". Garnet teased


	3. FEEL ME

Stepping out of her lava pit a vision hits. She quickly suits up and stalks out of her room Jasper following close behind calling to the other gems that there's a corruption that needs to be handled. Excitedly running up to the warp pad they quickly lineup, Jasper in the back garnet it in front of her amethyst on the side Pearl holding onto Garnet's arm and Steven in front.side eyeing pearl, jasper notices how comfortable around Garnet Pearl is being. 'I'm not jealous, pearl needs garnets assurance, her strength, so no im not jealous, who am I kidding I'm crazy, and jealous....im crazy jealous...... yup that's me'. Sensing jasper meltdown garnet reaches back to grab her strong and callouses hand. With that familiar blue tinged light they were off. The icy Plains of this place was the least of their worries because it's soon as that blue tinted light fell flat they were attacked loud Roars and screams surrounded them engulfing the minds ear shattering screaches shaking them to the bone. No one got a chance to step off of the warpad because one by one they were taken hostage two against one each of them double teamed tackle to the ground useless, helpless wanting and needing assistance. 

Garnet sprang into action gauntlets as large as Jasper's torso battering her two gem beasts knocking one in the ice with a loud growl and the other into a mountain ,quickly before the beast beneath her rises she poofs it, bubbles it and sends it off. Not waiting for the the one who flew across the plain to return she sets off to help steven but sees that he is in his bubble safe with jasper. So she turnes to Amethyst who had one in her gem crested whip and the other sneaking from behind, garnet snatches that corruption like it stole something and like the one before it was sent away in her bubble. Amethyst finally proofed and bubbled the one she had. Split up garnet goes to help pearl and amethyst to jasper, fighting side by side and back to back each tainted gem was sent to the temple. Breaths ragged sweat pooling wounds dripping Hearts racing and amethyst laying limply of the ground, each gem was ready to retire but before they could even think about leaving their leader informed them that there was one more corruption that needed to be dealt with. After jumping that blight gem they set for home. 

Once they reach home amethyst and Steven are off to the town and pearl is off to the barn to check on the other gems that reside there on earth. Jasper and garnet once again left alone, oh whatever shall they do?..... walking into her room breath still heavy from the fight before garnet rolls her neck and shoulders as if to relieve pressure from the surrounding joints and muscles. With quick hands jasper takes garnet into her arms promoting a high pitched squeal from her now partner. "Jasper? "....."yes".......:what are you doing?"....... "hmm?" jasper plays dumb.... "what are you going to do to me?'......jasper raised an eyebrow, ready to answer that question "mmm , i like that question"....." if you like it so much, answer!" garnet retorts......"Nope, I'll just show you". 

Setting garnet down she instructed garnet to strip , garnet quickly quipped with a "jasper", but little did she know , her mate was already two steps ahead of her "NOW" jasper interupted. Nervously garnet complies shifting out of her uniform to be left bare in front of jasper. "Stars your beautiful", this can't be real, this has to just be a long dream"! She grunts whilst circling around her thick goddess. "This is real" garnet cooed, but as soon as the last word left her mouth jasper growled "QUIET", never has she been talked to like this garnet was torn, should she tear jasper a new one or simply obey. The conflict inside of her had her opening and closing her mouth as though she was in the sea gasping for air. Her hesitation is quickly removed by Jasper's hand following the curvature of her spine. "Lie down",.....face down" came jaspers near silent order. Reluctantly garnet lies flat on her stomach , 'oh heavenly one you are magnificent yes you are'!."stay", jasper sets off to the restroom to gather some ....supplies. 'I'm not a human pet am i?, bc I thought I was a gem and her leader ,her mate but why is she talking to me like a slave?, I should just ask her!....... should I ask her?what if she becomes upset!, she will want to stop, but i don't want her to stop,....... do i? Well i guess it wouldnt hurt to step back from being the leader every once in a while even if only in the quiet of my chambers' . A low "good girl" pushed all thoughts inside of garnet away. With a flash of light Jasper suit disappears. With rushed steps and Lightfoot Falls Jasper is straddling Garnet in mere seconds. Leaning down to garnets ear she Whispers "I want to give you a massage,..... I want to show you how much I love you, I want you to feel how much I love you and I want you to know how much I want you". With breaths hitched and heart flutters a single tear escapes from her, oh how she wanted so badly to voice to jasper that she feels it everytime she looks in her eyes, everytime that strong raspy voice says her name, but she wanted to stay being a (good girl) in fear that being the opposite will hold different consequences. [Smart]....... "relax, my love...i won't hurt you"! Using her hands she used enough pressure that she can feel the muscle move underneath the skin without making her partner grimace or squirm. using slow, even strokes with the palms of her rough and callused hands (made soft by the oils) she gently thumbed and made use of her finger pads. Working her way down jasper gently Places her hands on garnets ever so wide hips.Using her body weight to push down, slowly pressing the heels of her hands into the muscle, rocking back and forth. relaxing into her touches garnets solemnly drifts off to sleep. Lower jasper goes massaging every square inch of her love from her shapely ass to her long strong legs all the way down to her queens feet.once done she decides to lay in bed next to her partner and sleep. And sleep they did. "Good night baby"!jasper whispers as she kisses garnet on the arm and snuggles in close. "Night, jasper"...


	4. Who do you belong to?

 unbeknownst to Jasper she had shape-shifted her perfect member standing at attention and ready for the taking. Jasper still asleep and tired from the day prior probably won't be waking up anytime soon.....probably. Garnet an early riser, sated and hungry for Jasper, slowly opens her eyes, mind blank as to how and when she fell asleep. In observing her surroundings she notices Jasper, her love,  her sweet mate. The usual lines of her face so soft and nonexistent. her eyes glanced lower and lower until she realizes that she is seeing jasper in all of her glory for the first time. 'Wow, and she is mine?'. Without command her hands reach and her fingers started to trace the very defined lines of her bulging muscles that covered 99.9% of her body. Her ABS never fading from View even whilst she breathes sweet bellowing snores vibrates through garnet ' oh how she wishes those were her partner's deep moans of pleasure bouncing off of walls and Floors and colliding into her ears'.

      Stopping just before jumping Jasper,mind still foggy from waking up, recognizes she has a chance a chance that she may never be given again, but will she take this chance and do what she's been wanting since she's so willingly served herself to Jasper on a silver platter. So today was jaspers turn to be subjected into servitude. Once her mind was made up and everything was in place Garnet straddled her love sitting just in front of Jasper's long member (which is rubbing in between her cheeks ever so gently) so she could show Jasper the same kindness that she has been shown, bites kisses nips all leaving starter bruises the shade of red.....for now. Deep snores soon turn into sweet light purrs,  that she herself is forcing out of her love. neck shoulders breasts nipples all covered she leans up to take a closer look at her work of art. Looking up to Jasper's face she notices a slight smirk. 'Is she awake? '......." jasper"....

       Her smile grows as she opens those beautiful almond shaped golden as the sun itself eyes and lashes just as long as the feathers of a bird. "And what do you think your doing?" Jasper simply asks....., and Garnet using her sexy voice States that she is just going to take a bath in the lava pit and she'll be back "oh "and ......"do not move", she adds ,voice as silky as silk itself. Jasper ready and willing to take the chance of being poofed just to touch garnet , tries to get up, but quickly notices two chains that bind her to the bed although not tight, her mind have been so focused on Garnet she hadn't noticed before now. Time passes as she tries to break the chains without breaking Garnet's beautiful bed , a hard task it seems, but then she is hit.

 

      the light scent of vanilla, Coco butter with a hint of cinnamon wafted through the air and hit jaspers nose like a puch in the gut. 'Stars this woman brought and elicited new feelings of arousal everyday.' Stalking Towards the bed ever so slowly with legs as long as towers and feet as a light as a feather. skin glowing a beautiful shade of red, from The heat of the pool. She stands in all of her naked glory, teasing jasper, knowing that The body she has crafted to be aesthetically pleasing is doing exactly what it was meant. Jasper quiet on The bed once again unmoved by garnet, mind empty , eyes alert and on every curve of her mate. The Red tint slowly dying out as she cools herself .  On the bed she reached for what look like a container. Garnet slowly rubbed in the mixture on one extremely beautiful limb at a time. From where jasper lay it looked like honey being dripped, drizzled, glazed on her silky smooth deep mahogany beautifully well thought out body. 'Diamonds she is everyrhing'. 'Stars,  do i wish I could touch her, "RELEASE  ME"!, ......(muted, garnet continued her ministrations)........ if not I will have your body marked like a collar around your neck with a name tag stating who you belong to, everyone will know who you are and who you live for, I will spell my name with the bruises on your body if I have to, no one will ever doubt who your owner is."....."now release me"...."mmm", garnet teased....eyes never leaving her own body........"your threats sounds so good to me , I just hope that they aren't empty"!.. surprised by garnets response she is at a lost for words, barely breathing not that she had to but her love , her life, loved her threats knowing they wouldn't fall short of coming true, and yet she still disobeyed her command. 'naughty', oh the things i will do to her once i am rid of this bondage.'

Once silky smooth Garnet decides to ease Jasper of her distress. Straddling her once again Garnet notices the Deep tints of her earlier treatments covering Jasper's once Flawless skin. With bruises becoming more prominent with every passing second Garnet can't help but blush. leaning over Jasper to plant a kiss on her plump lips her heat gently coats the side of Jasper's throbbing rod. Garnets kiss was controlled and passionate , there was something nurturing about the way her tongue moved inside of Jasper's no teeth touched no teeth bit, just all lips and all tongues, lapping the discomfort and stress away.

****  
Garnet slowly lifts her hips and slides down face to face with this monster of a cock, mouth watering in preparation. She reaches out grabbing a hold of jasper , delicate and small hands barely able to fit around her meat, she eases her mouth on the very tip. Eyes windened, Jasper tasted so heavenly, with more fervor and determination garnet allows the member access of her throat. Jasper grunts and moans from the touch of those same loving lips that just eased all of her worry in just one kiss. Up and down, side to side ,tongue licking, mouth sucking,and throat swallowing jasper whole . The tip of jasper hitting the back of her throat was all she knew,and without warning bucking hips loud cries of pleasure and jasper begging her to keep up her dominance over her massive dick. One last buck and one long cry of garnets name she gushes gallons of semi-white, salty, savory fluid filling her mistresses belly. Garnet eases herself off of jasper as not to tear anything more,Voice ragged she voices her praise to jasper.pleasure in the pit of her belly rises as the smoke from the chimney that is her, she needs jasper inside of her, so without a second thought she lifts herself and uses that same hand to guide Jasper into her need. rocking herself slowly on to Jasper she extracts sounds deep inside Jasper's gut that no one not even herself had heard before. With new reason she slides up and down Jasper shaft. Jasper bucks her hips reaching New depths inside of garnet, thrusting deeper and deeper without thought, the sounds of love and skin to skin contact and the feeling of being complete with the surrounding and rising heat inside of them both were all that they knew existed in this world of freedom. Garnet slides off of jasper before unbinding her worn mate. Jasper speechless and sated pulls garnet in for a kiss that even she didn't know existed inside of her. Intertwined they lay , together as one. 'Human fusion the best thing about this planet'.boldly garnet asks "now who do you belong to?"........with a laugh as loud as lightening jasper readily responds..."you, I belong to you", and with one final kiss she relaxes and relishes being held by the one who she now belongs to. ****


	5. "Thinking"

Jasper still asleep with the intensity of her snoring rising .  
Garnet restless because of The discomfort of her stomach beside her was hit with a vision, a vision that sooner dealt with the better, but dealing with it together with jasper would do all of them great Disservice. Her temper would not suffice in this situation especially because of its sensitivity. By the look of her teammates this was going to be a very serious very important conversation, perhaps something about her and jasper? As garnet ushers her way toward the the main room she inhaled deeply shuddering from the thick scented air of her mate that enclosed her lungs. As she opens her door she is faced with amythyst sitting eyes alert and weary of what is to be said and pearl, anxious with both hand intertwined and neatly placed atop her diminutive lap, slightly shaking with eyes weighed down by the tears that stained her leotard.  
  Before she could apologise for her absence she is tackled by both gems in a warm embrace she didn't know she deserved,  both weeping as their strangled cries mingle together to make some sort of eerily sad representation of a once well played bach piece . Garnet not knowing what to do or say, stands there and awaits for her team too speak of their concerns. As the tears subside and the hug loosens she is once again faced with un-needed apologies, "we should have been paying closer attention", "we thought you had it under control, you always know what to do!", and the small whimpers of" were here now!",garnet still confused, not saying a word as to let them answer her unspoken questions as to what is going on. Amethyst was the first to calm herself and reside to her former seat, reluctantly pearl took her lead and sat a seat away from Amethyst patting the space in between for garnet to follow suit. Once settled a long bout of silence filled the room. Garnet finally broke the silence with an apology for not being around as much since her three day gem hunt. Stating apologies for jasper too she couldn't help to note pearl tensing and the slight cringe of amethyst. Garnet continues on to say that she would do better as not only a friend but as a leader and how she is still the same person,nothing has changed (Lie, everything has changed since jasper,and will continue to change because of her). "I still love you, your my best gem mates",she trudged on hoping to end this conversation before it started.  
The breaking voice of pearl asking her if she was ok broke garnet out of her light confession. Tentatively she answered with a short "yes". ..... are you hurt?..... again garnet answered with an abrupt "no".... unsure of where the multitude of questions rooted. In a blink she finds amethyst up and pacing with her hands frustratingly pulling at her hair while yelling at her to "STOP LYING TO US , GARNET...... YOU CAN'T CONTINUE TO PROTECT HER ANY LONGR, we won't let you, we love garnet...... we can fight her, together". Removing her shades as to allow her confusion knit face to be seen. Pearl then squealed with a "she's right garnet, we won't allow you to undergo the wrath that is jaspers anger". Realization loosening the deep lines of her face, 'the bruises, the screams of pleasure, the protective nature of jasper. It all makes since now, they think I am being......... abused.'  
A light laugh left from garnets lips before she could stop it, pearl and amethyst repulsed that she could laugh in the middle such a delicate subject. "I'm sorry", her laughing spell continued, "what exactly are you implying"? .... GARNET THIS ISN'T FUNNY,  WE ARE SERIOUSLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOUR TOO STRONG TO BE MISUSED BY HER! amythyst spits...... garnet we know she hits you, we can see the bruises!,pearl agrees. With narrow eyes, grinding teeth and the feeling of cynicism boiling from the pits of her already aggravated belly, she explodes, can't believing that they would even think that not only about jasper but about her as well.  
    " Everything that you think you know, you don't!". "Everything that you think you have seen, you haven't truly seen"!, and "every idea you have etched in your brains about jasper are a lie"! "Jasper, while she has been with us, has yet to hurt me, she has yet to be undeserving of "our" trust, "my" trust.and the marks on my body are mine and hers alone, they are of no-one else's concern". "Well put them away garnet there distracting and leaves us to believe that you are being hurt" amethyst simply butts in..... "NO","I will not hide them because I am not ashamed of them I am not some poor battered woman in need of assistance the bruises that Jewel my body are consensual they are wanted they are asked for. you seem so concerned for me and my body but you fail to look at and to be concerned about Jasper because her body loiters the same harsh discoloration.(with tears fighting to break free) For the first time I! ..... me! ..... garnet!,feels loved and wanted, for the first time I feel whole, complete,like nothing else matters but love, why is it that everyone including yourselves, together can fine and keep it but as soon as I do I'm being "abused"!,I love jasper and I refuse to have her or my name tarnished because your "thinking".  
Walking away only to have her chamber close lightly behind her, she notices jasper wide awake sitting on the side of her bed with her face in her hands lightly crying to herself. **** "Jasper?,".......... I didn't mean to come between your family garnet, they love you!," ....(studdering)...... I love you too I,"......i hate that I'm the reason for your argument!... (Walking towards garnet), "but i love that you stood up for me, for us".... "stars, I want to pound that tight cunt of yours so badly, garnet.......eyes lidded garnets sighs"take me, jasper"........ With savagery only used for battles she pulls garnet close, eyes closed,minds racing, breaths uneven , moans rugged, hands roaming, and claiming whats was confessed to be hers, lips heavily locked, she allows jasper the bounty she so wants to claim. Surrendering her body, her voice her breaths all to jasper as reward for her love. Throwing garnet on to the bed she shreds the fabric that is encasing what is hers with a flick of her claw. growling she harshly grips garnets breasts bruises threatening to peak from just her touch alone. Taking one of garnets mounds into her mouth revelling in the sweet nectar she is extracting.garnet unable to control her voice moans and writhes in the feeling of pure ecstasy. Bucking her hips letting jasper know that she needs her thickness inside. Jaspers willingness to comply makes garnet wetter,in need of the feeling of complete satisfaction. Kissing lower to her ocean jasper dives in head first without a life vest and slurps every drop of garnet up, the taste so agonizingly good, she wants no she needs garnet like she is the only thing in the world worth needing.with shaky legs and loud screams garnet comes undone from the wrath that is jaspers heated, vibrating, loyal tongue. With hands large enough to wrap the entire length of garnets neck, jasper thrusts herself inside of her lover, with sobs and cries of pleasant fullness garnet sings jaspers name, like a mantra she can't get over. Squeezing tighter, thrusting faster and deeper, until all garnet can sound is gasps.tears leaving thw redness of her eye's, judgement clouded, face puffy from the forse of jaspers chocking. Just on the edge of passung out .Without warning jasper pulls out and flips garnet over and lifts her on her hands and knees. Gasping for air, "Please, I'm your jasper, take me,ruin me". With the last word out, jasper thrusts all of herself into garnet, wet noises sounding in the humid air around them, fluids gushing from garnet as she rutts backwards against her partner as if saying more please. From behind Jasper takes her good slave like she's never taken her before not bloody not in pain. She takes garnet to places that they had only dreamed of.to the future and back they go , no longer worried about time ,what was time to them in that moment but a hinder a limitation. Together they traveled the galaxy of pleasure, a rollercoaster of emotions together they dove into the sea of doubt and hate and came back up floating on a cloud. Six new positions and six new orgasms quickly followed. by the time jasper was done exploring the untouched caverns that was garnet, the sun was rising and and eyes were shinning, breathless I love you's worded with such love and devotion,that nothing could come between them in this moment****..........  
Except maybe a vision!


	6. Visions of death

In a kaleidoscope of colors Garnet finds herself emerged in the Deepest depths of her mind. Opal (pearl, anethyst) is the first to come into view, surrounded by the colors of the ocean, held down by the weight of the waves and engulfed by the fear that is her team. Mind clouded by the searing pain in her shoulder and back. Doing her best to swim in circles as to not get blindsided by whatever malevolent beast this was tormenting them. Garnet finds herself possessed with uncertainties of her team's estimated strength, also uncertainties of her ability to stay strong and uncertainties of the strength that her love for Jasper has on her ability to make it back to her.

Swimmng in hopes to catch the corrupted gem off guard, she glance back to make sure jasper wasnt too far behind. Continuing  towards the darkness that is the ocean bottom. Using the life force from her gems she tries to illuminate the blackness that she faces , a core shattering, voiceless cry pierced through her gems as she looks behind her to focus on what or who made the shrill noise , seeing the fear and horror in her mates eyes she turns only to be enraptured in a searing, biting pain; as realization struck that the sound came from her. Her body went numb, dead, lifeless , with a faint flash of light, all that was left was her gems.

Jasper screams all of the air out of her lungs reaching through the harsh current trying to find her mates gems. With no moments to spare Jasper frantically swims leaving her team behind searching for her love. Just inches from the overpowering shadow that has swallowed her mate whole with no chance of Revival no chance of rescue, she pleas to the goddesses above that she have atleast one more night with her beloved Queen. Trudging on , she can't give up on garnet, she can't give up on their future. Deeper and deeper into the black ink of the abyss, not even her gem glowed bright enough to irradiate the darkest shade before her.  Garnet was the only one on her mind the only one who was able to tame the greatest beast that is jaspers soul, the only one who could ease her mind, her fears. Swimming blindly she reaches as though garnets two halves are in sight, following the paths that the gems before her traveled hoping to reach the bottom. Hoping to one day reach the world above .Gone in the unforgiving calm and unbearable silence, both susceptible to the unruly creatures of the deep. Jasper will find garnet even if they end up being lost together, at least they are together.

Stumbling to her feet garnet phases on her suit and hurriedly stomps out of her living quarters and to the warp pad. Luckily jasper was only a half step away when garnet stepped on the warp pad, so wherever garnet was going jasper was there. Reaching out for her jasper silently asked what was wrong. With water filled eyes and a slight frown invading the usually stoic face of her love, she knew it was bad. The deafening silence filled the atmosphere between them, as garnet softly sliped5out of jasper grasp as light shown around them.

Sitting in the grassy meadow with free flowing tears and whimpers that could barely register as whispers she cries thinking of a life without the crystal gems, with out Steven, without jasper. A life without them was no life she wanted to be apart of. Without acknowledging jaspers presence she lies back and goes through every possible future that ended with the hopes and dreams of past visions. Dreams of what could be, what should be. Jasper lies down facing garnet staring at her closed eyes and purrs, pleading with garnet that she talks to her, that she lets her know what the vision entailed, because "no matter how horrible and destructive that vision was we have the tools to change the course of history. We have everything needed to make it through , we have each other , and we have love. if the they want War, we together have what it takes to combat it, we will show them that they picked the right gems to end it for good. We will tear them limb from limb, shatter them if need be. New and old gems alike will know the Wrath of the Crystal Gems, our fight will be so great that history itself will have books describing our Glory, Telling Tales of how five gems stopped the making of a new world war"......as her anger subsides she whispers "Garnet,baby look at me...... please". Smiling gently as the tears continue to flow down her cheeks. Garnet leans forward to give Jasper kiss on the forehead making sure not to give her the full vision.


	7. Forever and a day

Smiling gently Garnet leans forward to give Jasper a kiss on the forehead, making sure not to give her the 'full vision'. She leans back and in that instant Jasper's eyes fill with Dread and fear and understanding that this Vision was warning her of their demise. Warning them that if they didn't change the future , if they didn't take heed, that disaster would strike and they would inevitably lose each other forever. Immediately with tear-filled eyes Jasper Rises to hold garnet to comfort her. Losing garnet was not acceptable. The plans jasper has for herself and garnet takes forever and a day to accomplish. Foreheads pressed lightly together, jasper kisses her mate, holding garnet as reassurance that she would never let them be separated.

 

"Garnet we need to come up with a plan! , What If instead of opal, we all fuse, what if we bring in the Nerds from the barn, maybe we can beat this thing,  I didn't get a chance to see what it was but I know we can, we just have to take action garnet..... I'm not yet ready to lose you...... I have plans to be with you forever, i.. I...Garnet,.... I need you!...... I would shatter myself if something where to ever happen to you. Gently holding on to her stomach garnet softly cries into her free hand. "Jasper i love you, but u need to promise me that you wont follow after me" jasper raises her eyebrow and tilts her head in confusion, waiting for her mate to continue ... "if my vision comes true dont follow my gems....promise me"... with a jerking movement jasper stands and glares at garnet like she has lost her mind. "NO, HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK TO ASK THAT OF ME?.... I'M NOT LEAVING YOU GARNET, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD THAT I HAVE SAID?"...... "Jasper i may be lost but in me knowing that you will be safe, I will be ok."....... "NO,GARNET, I SUGGEST YOU STAY FUSED IF YOU DON'T WANT ME LOST .... jasper smiles "stay fused"!. Garnet rises, and with new fervor she nods and they make their way home.  
  

After the plan is in order they all make their way to the sea, the same sea that had taken so many before them. A sea starving and ready to devour more. "Tanzanite your up , remember it will first come up from below then from your left, once dodged swim over to jasper and I we will then take it face on". Pearl,amethyst and lapis came together with a blinding light. She was beautiful, baby blue skin with what looked like purple sparkles that had be dusted ever so gently on to their skin. Navy blue wings that spread the entirety of the massive being. Six eyes all different shades , six strong arms that sat perfectly on her side's, and beautiful white hair with silver tips that reached well passed her calves. A white and lavender cropped breastplate stopped right before their tiny waist Which flowed into full hips, a voice so deep and so richly smooth it took garnet and jaspers breath away. Standing their staring and this beautiful creature who looked back to them knowing exactly who and what she was. Tanzanite winked in garnets direction. "Are you ready,?.... it's time!" Garnet shot with a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. And with an "I am ready, tanzanite was effortlessly lifted off of the planes of this earth, higher and higher she flew until she spotted the darkness below.

 

Tanzanite reached for her bow and soon as the arrow left its home, wings dissapeared and she without hesitation she forcefully dove in to water watching as black blood filled her vision. Using her intuition she easily bent the water to her will dodging her apponent which as garnet said tried to attack from below. Another successful dodge that came from her left is when she noticed a tentacle. Using the whip to guide the tentacle into view two more hands lifted a spear which sliced through it like it was nothing.With sharp movements she used the water to aid her to get to garnet and jasper who fused into  mysic quartz even with their size alone they were less than half of this squids size. "Hey, I think it's a squid, it is wounded", tanzanite relayed her observations. With a quick nod, mystic told tanzanite of the progress she had made.with five tentacles of the beast severed they had a chance. Sensing that it was time they dove to where garnet ended up in the vision. Meters away the gem beast bellowed and screached "NOW", mystic spoke reaching out her hand to tanzanite. As soon as their finger tips touched they fused into the greatest being ever known to gemkind with all weapons drawn they release havoc on the creature and with a rainbow colored bubble sent it to the temple. Surrounded by a quick flash they unfused, and began to swim up to the world that were all so used to.  
 

Reaching the surface they cheer and laugh. Soon after they all disperse garnet and jasper left to themselves. Behind garnet jasper rubs her cheeks against hers and holds her close, so happy that the vision didn't come true. "See, I told you we would change history", Jasper murmured. Turning to face jasper garnet smiled and kissed her lover. without hesitation she moved lower to kiss below her ear, eventually reaching her neck she spoke in between the kissed she peppered "thank you, jasper"..... the breath breathed on her neck sending shivers down her spine and somehow burrowing itself in her groin. Jasper couldnt help the feral growl that escaped her closed lips. "How can I thank you, let me thank you!", garnet continued her kisses. They both lost track of time, but what was time when they had forever and a day.


	8. Shh!

The next morning jasper and garnet decide to head to the beach.garnet held closely to jaspers chest. She can hear the quiet  beats of energy flowing through jasper, "sorry about last night..i guess I was more exhausted than I thought". With a kiss and a low chuckle jasper sweeps garnet off of her feet spins her around and around until her mate is enraptured in a fit of laughter. "Jasper, ahh.. haha.. please put me down". All smiles jasper gently eased her mate to the ground, slightly dizzy garnet holds on to her neck. "Kiss me" jasper begs. Leaning into jasper lips crashing together like the violent waves of the ocean crashed around their feet. Jasper opens her mouth to be invaded by the beautiful Alien that is hers. Without vacillation garnet seized jasper warmth with renewed passion and ardor.

 

Interrupted by the screams of her team in swim suits around them she reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around her lover. "What is all of this about", garnet askes steven. "Today is family beach day everyone wearing there swim gear",food and misic will be arriving soon, my dad's on the way" he says running off the find amethyst. "Are you ok with this, we can always go inside" garnet reassured her partner with an evil grin jasper responds with a tone that makes garnet turn red, with narrowed eyes she lets jasper continue "i know how you can properly,thank me babe"..... "jasper"......'Let the games begin' .  
  

Pearl in a sparkly two piece amethyst in a neon purple one piece Steven with his pink Beach shorts peridot in a lime green two piece skirt set, lapis in a cut out asymmetrical backless one piece garnet in her deep burgundy and black two piece thong and Jasper in a white crotop and loose Orange swim trunks. Together they have fun in the sun splashing water with Untamed laughter playing games such as Marco Polo, Water volley. Everything was perfect, everyone was happy, even lapis smiled.  
 

As time past the sun set and the tide was becoming a little less gentle. Still in the water smiling and laughing everyone loved the slight break that their bodies so yearned. Pearl was on the shore sunbathing , amethyst shape shifted into a shark chasing Steven around and tormenting  lapis and Peridot who were talking in the shallows. Yes,Everything was perfect and family oriented ,until of course the tide came in pushed garnet and Jasper further out to sea quickly Jasper catches garnet pulling her closer to her front. Kissing garnets sea salt crusted neck she whispers "NOW, about that thank you". "Jasper, we are not alone", what if someone se".AAHHH....interupted by the pain of jaspers bite on her shoulder. ....... "you wanted to thank me "" I want you thank me now!".with a hand now nestled between garnets bikini bottom and her heat she slips between her silky slit earning a soft sigh from her lover , traveling lower to her opening she pushes a finger inside her tight cavern only to be rewarded with a sharp gasp and the back of garnets head laying on her shoulder. Garnet relaxed under jaspers touch her as fingers began ghosting over her pertrusion. She shivered and whimpered, her fluids leaking into the water that surrounded them, her hand moved upwards, grinning as she found her lovers petal, flicking it very gently and seeing her eye's close and a shocked but expectant moan escape from her lips. The sensitive piece of skin providing the most excellent of stimulation, her index and middle finger moved in a circular motion at a slow and steady pace. Her orgasm hit her so fiercely that she had to duck her head under the water just to scream. In seeing her mates attempts to stay quiet as to not draw attention makes a throaty laugh ease out. Garnet definitely was a screamer there was no quiet button. Wanting to see how far garnet would go not to let the others know what they were doing she gently whips out her girth and slips garnets underwear to the side positioning herself at garnets entrance. thrusting into her heat with the wave that passed. Filled to capacity Garnet let's out a deep grunt. Silently growling Jasper let's out a "shh", baby I got you, I wont let you go garnet,...UGNH...OH... I've got you G.". Garnet struggling to keep her composure, to keep from screaming out jaspers name.   
Slowly she rides Jasper with each new wave that passed through them, as not to make the water that surrounded them splash so much that it would draw attention. Mouth ajar hands gripping Jasper's arm that held her in place in the front. Jasper free arm searches to fondle garnest breasts. Nipples hard per usual she roughly pinches the hardened flesh between her thumb and middle finger whilst gently rubbing the top with her pointer.Once fulfilled with her mates reaction jasper uses that same free hand to rake long nail marks down her front, she stopped right before she reached garnets cloud. Slowly making her way back down to her lovers bud. She rubs her engourged clit forcing a sweet and cotton like moan. Garnets head felt as though it was going to burst, holding in her screams was no easy feat. shamelessly babbling about not getting caught and Steven being around and how amethyst will be suspicious. garnet couldn't hold back any longer, between the massive length inside of her, jaspers deep sultry moans in her ear and the sudden stimulation of her sex. "Ahhh... jasper... please..... I.. im.. coming! Whining and begging, but she didnt know if she was begging for release or if she was begging for her love to stop. Her thoughts were cut short by jasper. Reluctantly and without warning Jasper pulls out returning her girth to her shorts and a frustrated Garnet back to the shore. " we'll finish this later". Idly Garnet rolls her eye's and makes her way to her team who is now on the shore eating and dancing. "I love you garnet"..... "Jasper do not touch me". Confused jasper looks at her mate. "Your such a tease, and now I have to pretend that I wasn't just on the brink of ecstasy".. A loud god like laugh tuned out the noise of the music and the chatter of her team. " you forget baby I didn't cum yet either, it was hard ya know pulling out of you,.... so tonight asleep or not I'm filling you to the brim." With a kiss she leaves garnets side to mingle with the rear of the team. Garnet couldn't wait for tonight.

     


	9. Talk to me

    With the evening dying down and the people of beach city residing back to their homes, Jasper decides to help pearl amethyst and greg clean up the mess from the beach party. Jaspers relationship with pearl and amethyst is indeed complicated and at times completely void of all emotions, but focusing on making the team stronger is what they have agreed upon. They all expect and demand respect, and because of this have found a new reason to learn and develop a true and binding friendship. Each gem understand that they are all connected to each other through garnet, that they all love and want whats best for her, because of this new found understanding they find that it is easier to work along side each other.  
     
Garnet felt exhausted and wanted to take a quick dip in the lava pit before heading off to bed, which she has noticed has become a regular thing for her as well as the exhaustion. Garnet isn't the only one who has noticed a slight decline in her normal day to day.Brushing her odd behavior to the back of their minds pearl and amethyst just thought the raging lust she has for jasper was takin its toll. It has been a little over six months since they started their trysts. They were literally inseparable.  
     
Phasing out of her uniform, and getting her vanilla infused coco butter with cinnamon moisturizer ready for use(Jasper loves how the scent of the said mixture fuses with garnets natural scent of cooked honey).A sharp pain in her abdomen seizes all of her movements. Crouched over her bed, garnet rests her hand on her noticeably rigid and slightly extended belly. Groaning in utter discomfort, Garnet has the sudden urge to vomit. Dry-heaving, uncontrollably she falls to the floor with a hard thud, only able to grab hold of her deep maroon colored comforter. Nose like its failing to grasp on to the tiniest piece of air to breath, she passes out. Laying naked on the floor with half of her cover draped around her. She dreams a dream that felt so real and so true, she believed it. In her room with a shattered orange and red gem in her palms, Jasper slide behind her with a hand on her waist and the other over the broken gem in her palms. Tears staining both faces as they stand together in peace. "I love you garnet" turning to be embraced by the larger gem she bubbles their gemling and let's jasper comfort her., "I love you to jasper."  
       
As the episode ends she finds herself standing, holding on to her bed to gain some kind of leverage. Head spinning, throat dry, and body now holding on to this dull pain as though her gems need it to stay whole.Not sure why she is feeling uncomfortable in her body she sits on her bed to rest a moment. The dream playing over and over in her mind, she needed to empy her mind and relax before talking to jasper. The moment she feels confident enough in herself to move without falling, she continues preparing what was needed for her bath..  
     
Stepping into the lava pit she immediately observes that it's much cooler than usual. Jumping right in she also feels her stomach tighten again, not prepared to deal with another episode she hops out and decides upon a rest. Laying atop her covered mattress she simply lets the dsrkness consume her and doses off.  
     
Once finished with cleaning the beach jasper returns to her mate. Seeing her asleep she lays beside her pulling her closer. Once sleep evaded her mind the house was quiet. The next morning jasper now up realizes that her mate was still asleep in the same position she was in lastnight.Not wanting to disturb her jasper set off to spend the day with Steven and amethys. The day quickly turns to night and garnet still wasn't up. Opening garnets door,"GARNET", heat suddenly hits her like a brick wall, and the once dim lit room now looked as red as a furnace. Rushing up to garnet jasper cries out her name louder and louder.Jasper reaches out to shake garnet but the heat emitted from her was too much for her to handle. Rushing out she sets her sights on pearl. "PEARL, IT'S GARNET, SHE WON'T WAKE UP AND SHE'S HOT!". Rushing to her leader pearl does a quick assessment of garnet and suggests that she needs to be placed in an ice cold bath, so she will be able to do more than just a look over. Wrapped up in a blanket jasper takes garnet to the tub while amethyst calls greg and asks him to bring as much ice as he can. Within ten minutes greg was knocking on the door. Pearl kicks greg out and tell him to take steven who was trying his best to heal her. Grabbing the bags amethyst starts pouring them on top of garnet, pearl keeping an eye out on garnet while helping amethys and jasper sitting behind garnet in the tub holding her love close. Tears streaming down her face jasper talks to garnet "come on baby, wake up for me"!, I need you garnet, please baby! I love you!". Thirty pounds of ice and gallons of cool water later garnet finally regulates. Hauling her limp body out of the tub jasper finds some human clothes to put on her mate and gently lies her on her bed, under those same beautifully decorated maroon and black comforter.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into two months. Garnet was still asleep, and jasper at whits end not sure of what to do. She has become depressed, and only prays or talks to garnet. Praying to her life force to take her instead. Every day she cries, and pleads to garnet to give her a sign, and every night she holds garnet close, kisses her cheeks and tells her how Much she is loved and missed. A knock on The door let her know that it was time for pearls daily check up. The only thing on garnet that seemed to constantly change was her gems that glowed bright on and off and garnets stomach, Harder than her abs before and definetly more round. The heat that seemed to seep from her pores and skin was uncomfortable to say the least, but tolerable.

' how can I tell jasper that I think garnet has been impregnated, with her gems? From the looks of it she only has a month before the eggs drop, I hope she is up before then. I guess I can wait one more week for garnets sake, before I tell her, I know you will probably want to tell her, but your not here garnet. We miss you.... I miss you... I'm alone, I don't want to be alone anymore, come back garnet, please!.' Sliding out to go meet Connie for sparring lesson, she quickly looks back on garnet and jasper, she couldn't help the small smile that played on her thin lips.

Admittedly amethyst and pearl were scared for garnet, and selfishly their team. Only because of garnet did they survive the loss of one leader, they couldn't lose garnet, not her. In her depression Garnet was the only thing jasper knew, and she made sure everyone knew it. Garnet was her life force, she would die without her. She didn't want to die. And she knew that garnets insecurities would come back if she wakes without her here. So instead of helping around the house, or looking for gem beasts she talks to her mate. She needed garnet, more than she ever thought she could need anyone (other than her diamond).

"Garnet, I remember the first time I met you, you were stunning, but i had a mission to complete and like always I put it before myself. I'm sorry for that, for saying that you were a 'cheap tactic'. I can admit though, fighting you was my greatest thrill. And man can you hit babe." She chuckles a little, still with tears falling. "Have I ever told you how brilliant you are? how special you are? how needed you are? Have I shown you how much I love you?....your the only one who could kick my ass into the ground, and then ask for a kiss!....being with you, loving you is so easy, maybe too easy.....i would like to see more of you outside of the team.... babe, will you go out with me?...i know it's a little late to be asking you this and I'm sure it doesn't have to be perfect for you but I want to take you out. I want to see you smile". ...uncontrollably crying.... "I miss your smile, garnet.... please come back to me, please I need you!." With a small kiss on her lips and teary eyes, that just wouldnt stop leaking, even all through the night, she lays next to her mate waiting for a sign. "Good night my love".

 

 


	10. Come to me

Eyes shooting open she notices her love next to her snoring deeply as though she hasn't been asleep in centuries. Staring at her mate she notices the usually perfect specimen, tired, worn, with hair Untamed. Feeling rested but a little stiff, she plans a nice swim in her lava pit. Unwrapping herself from jasper seemed to be an Impossible task until her mate rolls over on her back with a deep grunt. Now free to move, she tries to stand, but can't quite make it up all the way. Out of breath she gets ready to try again until she realizes her protruding belly is what is stopping her from standing. "What, the hell?" Grabbing her belly she lifts up the night dress she has on. "What the hell?"... struggling to find the right position she could stand in, she hears jasper moan "wake up garnet"! Watching as her mate settles back down she eases her way towards her door to find Pearl.  
  

Using her future vision she learns that pearl is sitting on the head of statue that is their home. Using strength she doesn't have garnet jumps to pearl. "PEARL, what is this?"...jumping to hold garnet..."GARNET, YOUR AWAKE"!..... "yes", aren't I usually?, i mean i sleep sometimes but never for long".Gawking pearl resists the urge to kiss her leader. "Garnet you have been asleep for months . Jasper found you the night after the beach party. I have been in everyday to check on you to make sure you and your....." throat refusing to allow her to finish her sentence. "You and your". She tries again. "Me and my what ,pearl? Say it!" . Feeling the energy draining from her form she jumps down creating a nice sized crater and makes her way to her room ,forgetting to care about what pearl was trying to tell her. Making it to the lava pit she once again feels the difference in the temperature. With ease she sits hoping that she could match the cooled pools temperature to match that of lava. "heating lava", she chuckled. Her gems dim light let her know that she was deprived, but how when the earth was full of energy. A little less that fifteen minutes later she decides that it wasn't doing anything to aid her tight muscles, so she easily slides out. Cooling herself she tries to think of a reason as to why the lava was cooling, "maybe a gem monster"?. Looking into the future she quickly shakes her head "nope"!. 

Jasper, drenched in sweat jumps up only to scream, "GARNET, OPEN THE DOOR, GET ME OUT OF HERE"! not only seeing the pain on jaspers face but hearing the strain in her voice garnet does as she is told and jaspers runs full speed out of the temple. Confused, garnet follows. "DAMN, BABE IT'S HOT IN THERE!, you okay?" With a stiff nod garnet begins to walk out of the house towards the beach. "GARNET, COME TO ME"..... "with her usually stoic face garnet speaks with authority "there is a mission for you, five gem corruptions need to be dealt with, and only you can stop them". Shocked, and hurt jasper backs away from her mate "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?....  I love you garnet?". 

 

Garnet trudges on, noticing the scorch marks she is leaving with every step, and the glass shes creating from walking in the sand. Watching her mate walk away from her was the hardest thing she had ever had to watch. Her mate, who once looked at her like she created the moon and the sky above, now wouldn't look at her. Wouldn't even talk to her, waking up after months and just sending her off like she was unimportant, like she was nothing to her. Anger now taking root in jasper as she stomps to the warp pad unable to contain the indignation inside. Jasper now at the beach has let loose the fury she feels at garnet. In twenty minutes she has bubbled four gems. Wondering why garnet sent her on this mission when she clearly could have sent peridot. Hurt and confused jasper stalks on to find the last beast. 'She doesn't trust you,' she can't help but think to herself."UGH".

Steam surrounds garnet as she steps into the ocean."garnet" pearl cries "garnet I think.....". "don't say it pearl, because I can't be, we can't be!, what will jasper say, will she leave me, because if she leaves pearl..... I can't so this without her! Pearl able to comfort her friend now that she has cooled down some runs towards garnet (who is now on her knees) and holds her closer than she ever had to in the past. "Garnet, we love you and even if she doesn't stay , you will always have us. But I'd be lying if I said that I  think she would leave you, she loves you, we have seen it. She would shatter her diamond for you, she would never let anyone hurt you including us that's how I know that she will never leave you. Jasper needs you just as much as you need her. Talk to her garnet, she deserves that much".

Mind only giving her reasons as to why garnet didn't want her around, pointing it as jasper fault. But jasper new better, she saw the vision. VISION.... 'What seemed to be A sunny and laid back day, wind blowing amethyst and Steven running around, pearl reading, lapis bending water to create different shapes, and peridot googling at lapis in awe of her talents. A faint outline of garnet  in a all white backless maxi dress with a deep v-neck reaching her navel that flowed behind her, and two unrecognizable gems both wearing a white dress, walking on either side of her with their hair swaying in the wind.  Garnet, with A smile that seemed to have reached her eyes, seductively looked over her shoulder," goddesses she was beautiful".Jasper out of no where seemed to pop into view in an all flowing white cotton button up and all white loose pants, hair pulled back into a high ponytail,' that's when she realized that what she was witnessing was the future of her family, her and garnets future, together. 

 

While on the way to the warp pad she notices it emiting a famiar blue tinged light and knows it's garnet."I only found four of the corrupted".... garnet lowers her head and lowly voices her guilt.... "I know. there was only four.... we should talk!". Walking up to garnet, jasper silently nods her agreement. "Jasper, i love you, your everything to me but the truth is I'm scared even in seeing the future, bc as we both know it is always subject to change."Just tell me babe!"...." jasper I think I'm pregnant,"...speeding up her talking she continues "I know what you're going to say, but i just need you to know that I'm not harming it, but if you don't want to be in our lives I will take care of it".... jasper still quiet waiting for her love to stop assuming that she is this bad gem who wants nothing more than too harm everything nd everyone she loves. Garnet continues "I know that you say you love me and you might but your not obligated to stay with us, or play mother along side of me. I will still love you... I'll always love you", she ends in a small still voice.

 

Gently lifting garnets chin to meet her lips she asks "Are you done?" Not waiting for a response jasper lifts garnet up to where her legs are wrapped around her waist arms gripped around her neck and passionately kisses her. Swiftly but gently jasper eases garnets back to the ground. Steadily kissing her mate jasper orders her to strip. Once flesh on flesh contact was made jasper growls as the warmth that radiates through her. Shifting her massive length she lightly kisses garnets making sure to leave marks on her melanin infused skin. Kissing lower nipping at her prominent collarbone, biting and sucking until covered. Reaching her full round breasts, pushing them together for easier access of both sensitive nipples. Back and forth she sucks and bits and nibbles at her needy peeks. Letting them go to bounce back into their normal place she bites down her on her sternum, leaving a new mark over the previous fading one. Leaving her painted red with deep teeth marks engraved into her mate, eye's snapping open, garnet cries out from the pain. Slowly jasper makes her way lower licking and sucking on her hardened and sensitive belly.

 

Managing to make her way down to garnets heat, leaving bruises and deep teeth marks in her wake. Shivering garnet pants out a breathless "jasper... ungh!....jasper!... baby!... Ahh!....."! Unlike usual jasper continues teasing,  not listening to her mate. Sucking at Her hot lips and releasing them with a wet pop. Jasper moans as the tip of her tongue enters her lover, slowly she sweeps upwards, until every taste bud is covered in garnets sweet liquor. Sucking on her nub with unresolved passion, extracting deep, and heavy moans, grasping for air like the earth isn't full of it. Coming hard garnet crushing jasper between her earthquake. Leaving garnets slick jasper licks her lips and makes her way towards garnets mouth. Teasing garnets entrance with her tip she slowly dips herself into garnet. One inch, Two, in and out, slowly making love to her mate three inches , five "ungh" jasper groans at the tightness of her mates valley. Six inch, seven, garnets even moans take over all of her thoughts,  reaching up to kiss her mates lips she feels her walls tightening around the girth that has taken her over. "UGNH, NOT YET BABY, NOT ..... YET.! " Panting heavily from the death grip garnet has on her "wait for me". Shaking uncontrollably garnet does her best to stave off the pressure building up in her groin. Pumping slowly now, still not fully seated inside of garnet, "NOW"....... COME FOR ME BABY, OOOHHHHHH, FUUUUCK!!, both coming hard intertwined in each other's arms. 

 

Still panting and sweaty jasper motions for garnet to roll on her side. Garnets back to jaspers front with her leg positioned to rest up and over jaspers hand easily holding the dead weight sweetly kissing her neck jasper pushes into her home. Taking what everyone now knows is hers. Six inches, she fills her mate pace a little faster this time she reaches over to play with her blood infused bud. Breathlessly garnet cries "Ugh jasper please,  stop teasing me" . All eyes lidded mouth pursed together wanting, and needing jasper to fill her half empty tank. Still playing with her bud, jasper at a slow and steady pace makes love to garnet relishing in the pleasant oven that she is deep inside of. "Huhhh, jasper im...im..." jasper ready to release her queen pants "come for me garnet, come for daddy"..... without thought garnet comes with a loud UGH.. mmmmm UNGH..MMMMH....Ahhh... 

 

smirking jasper groans "on your knees". Begrudgingly garnet complys to her command.  Without warning jasper is ten inches deep. Cries of shock and pleasure fills jaspers ears so intensely she shutters. Thrusting in no more than ten beautiful inches jasper bites down on the length of garnets spine leaving behind harsh red blotches. Throat in desperate need of relief it knows it won't get until jasper decides she has had her fill. Screaming from the slight barrier the walls her body has put up to block the familiar intrusion. Jasper tempted to break that barrier decides against it. Thrusting her meat different angles trying to find that one spot that makes her queen go limp. Harder and faster,still not crossing that barrier even whilst garnet rutts herself backwards. Fingernails leaving bloody crescent moon shaped welts on her partner. The pressure alone would have clearly crumbled the hips of any mortal. Writhing in her hands, garnet continues with deep gutteral grunts and moans, so desperate for release that she willed her body to burst. Body tense, and quickly losing control shaking with the pulsing electricity shooting through her body, with every deep thrust. Nails digging into the ground beneath her, teeth grinding, sweat dripping, tears running, all in mouth trembling pleasure. Moaning jaspers name as though it's the only name she knows. After her release garnet falls flat on her stomach exhausted.  
      

Kissing her mate jasper sweetly reminds garnet that she hasn't yet come. Pussy sore and swollen, throat dry and uncomfortable, she knew that jasper wanted more than just a hand job so she looked at her mate and told her "What about the road less traveled?". Jasper blinks in confusion , "anal"? ..... "yes, definently!, but not tonight, I want to take my time with that... right now I want to fill you with more of me!".... You look so good like this," she whispers into her ear, "All big and full of me." 

laying down jasper motions for garnet to ride her face. While going to straddle jaspers face a hard bite down on garnets inner thigh has her screaming in agony. Garnet now at a haulted position with one knee knelt on one side Of jaspers face and the other foot plastered on the ground on the other side. Now sucking the spot, (in apology for causing her pain) to help relieve some discomfort she has caused her mate. Climbing the rest of the way over jasper, she eagerly sits on her mate vibrating tongue. Humming in approval, jasper laps up every drop of garnets ever flowing fountain. Tongue darting in and out tasting the salty- sweet mixture that is their fluids making for a honey salted creamsicle. Moving the flat of her tongue upwards to find garnets aching peak, she hears her love chanting her name. Opening her eyes she didn't realized she closed, jasper looks up to garnet only to see her look back. Eyes so sultry, she can't help the joult from her impressive piece. Wanting nothing more than to take her slave like she knew garnet would allow. Eyes lidded, moans high and body shaking from the amount of electricity consuming her entire being. 

 

Pulling garnet off and lower to her need garnet begins to protest "NO, I need you.." but before she could finish her complaint jasper interrupts her "I KNOW WHAT YOU NEED"!. Pushing her lower "C'mon, baby, i want you to fuck yourself!". After a deep breath and a 'I can do this' garnet a good slave does as told and gently eases herself over her mates massive erection. Seated on jaspers huge rod she pauses, waiting for the soreness to subside, it didn't. Grinding slowly to find her rythym. Once her rythym became fluent she begins to bounce onto jasper, ass making slaping noises from her leaking cunt on to jaspers thighs. Hitting garnets hilt with every thrust she finds herself once again searching for that 'spot'. Groaning and grunting Trying to stave off the building pressure. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Garnet screams as jasper finds that succulent spot deep in between her cavern. "UNGH.....AAAHHHH.... GARNET!.... F...F..FUCK ME BABY!". Bouncing harder she Could practically feel the bruises as reward for her ministrations. Jasper feels the pressure (she so tried to will away) fading and decides to grind her hips upwards meeting every bounce. Riding and jerking trying to break through to her cervix. Both shaking in pleasure unfathomed. Holding one another's gaze until the end, until all breaths ceased to exist and their entire world went black.  
   

Regaining consciousness, garnet laying on jaspers front, and her still deep rooted inside. Phasing on their attire jasper gently carries garnet to the warp pad. "I knew I had gemed you!, when I saw your belly growing so fast", you will hatch in a little over a month now only because jaspers were bred to grow fast so we could be trained for battle."...." oh and I apparently saw more than you probably thought I saw when u let me barrow your future vision". Still in a daze, it took a few seconds to respond "wait what"?  
   


	11. "JUST TALKING"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Garnet doesn't want to have sex just a "normal" conversation.*

"Wake up. Babe!"....

    staring at her mate annoyingly....

     "yes jasper, I'm right here. I know that you are scared I won't wake up Again but baby please, we need rest!"

     Apologetically looking at her queen,

       "I know baby, I'm sorry I'm just....scared, of losing you!"

       Garnet lifts, and turns her head to the now beautiful face that hangs to the left, slightly above hers.

       "I'm hungry", feed me?.

        Caught off guard jasper just stares.

       "Okay, what would you like? Lips turned down into a slight frown and tears readying to make their descend garnet whines

      "I don't want to eat, it's so gross!" Lifting her mates face by the chin with a Half smile on her face "babe, trust me it is normal", I will gladly go and get you anything you want".

        Mmnmnm hmmmm nmnmmnm... breath..... mnmn hmmm mnmnm.....garnet cries.

       In the softest voice she could jasper tries to reassure garnet 

        "awe Baby it's ok, how about this, I'll go and get you anything with xtra,xtra cheese and when I come back we will eat together, and we can talk to get our minds off of this gross human survial Tecnique How does that sound my sweet?".

     Sniffling garnet raises an eye brow

     "Just talking?

      Laughing with hands raised in surrender

    "If that's what you want!".....

    "okay, and can you add an xtra to that order? and no meat please!"......

     "Done, I'll be right back "

Making it back with two deep dish pizzas and two large salads from 'fishstew pizza' and a quart of red and orange sherbet, one gallon of water and a two liter of ginger ale From the 'ocean mart' on 3rd street,Jasper finds garnet 'looking like the goddess of love in the flesh' bare with hands circling around her middle, talking their unborn gems whilst standing in front of her full sized mirror. It surely was a site to behold. Jasper could barely control herself.

       Laying their meal on the bad she makes her way to her empress, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her auburn skin .

     With lustful eyes and a mouth watering smile jasper 'talks' to her mate.

        "You look so good Garnet ".

       Feeling the heated breath on the back of her neck garnet whimpers.

     "I want you so badly baby Id give anything to feel how smooth you are right now. To taste how sweet you are. It's insane how sweet you taste."

.     Id start by Licking and sucking behind your ear, biting your earlobe feeling you with under me. Nibbling Lower to find your neck!"....

     with uneven breaths she asks....

       "Can you feel me baby?"..

      With a shaky nod and an equally shaky breath garnet manages to say

     "yes", I can feel you"....

      pleased with her response jasper continues.

      "Good girl."

.     lips dipping lower to the space between your collar bones, across to each shoulder,

       "UGH, You Taste So Good!"

.    Traveling lower to your breast, the weight of them in my hands takes me breath away, and now that they are full of milk,

       "Mmfmmm"....

      Plucking at one nipple while I suck on the other; So hard in my mouth".

    Watching her mate imitate her words.

    Pinching one nipple while bringing the other to her mouth to suck garnet moans aloud, with eyes closed.

     "Open your eyes baby, look at me! Can you taste what I taste when I suck on you? Are you leaking for me baby? .....

    "Mmmmm"

       was all garnet could voice, but it was enough for jasper to continue.

      Hands behind her back so as not to be tempted to touch her mate.

      "Switch baby" garnet does as she is told and lift the one she was pinching to her mouth to suck.  

      "That's it baby".

"I love how The soft skin on your stomach tightens whenever I bite down, your body is so responsive to me isn't it garnet".

     Dropping her hands lower to dig her nails into her belly she sighs

   "only for you jasper".

Losing control "THAT'S RIGHT BABY ONLY FOR ME!.

     Jasper says running her hands down her thighs imagining them to be garnets.

      " Mhm your thighs are so strong, so full I could spend an entire day worshipping them.

       ".... UNGH GARNET",are you wet for me baby?"

      Breaths now shallow and quick!

      "Show me!"

       Through the glass jasper watches her slave dip a finger into her deep curls only for it to get lost for a second and reappear glistening.

      "Taste yourself baby!, tell me how you taste".

      Already knowing the answer jasper just needed to hear the mother of her gems to say it.

      "Mmmm, I taste like honey baby".  knees going weak she wills her hands back around, clinching her wrists. Wanting so badly to take garnet now.

       "Touch yourself baby, moan for me, scream my name.......

       using skillfull hands garnets breathing becomes labored, eyes On the verge of shutting and teeth biting down hard threatening to burst her bottom lip.

     quivering she leans forward for balance. Moaning and screaming in pleasure.

     "Oh, Jasper, right there.... mmmmm.... stars baby...ugh!".

       In awe of the sight before her she idly slids a hand to her dick and slowly she starts pumping her girth hissing at the sensitivity .

        "That's it baby girl, don't stop, feel my mouth, my tongue fucking you senseless".

Moaning louder Jasper knows her mate is close. Leaning as close as she can to garnets ear she moans

       " come for me".

      Head leaning on the mirror body seizing she comes for her partner.

     Jasper thrusting against her hand finds release on garnets back. Both panting in unadultered pleasure.

      "FUCK IT, I'M TIRED OF TALKING".

         Still leaning on the mirror she feels jasper Lifting her by the backs of her thighs. Knees now inches from the wall held up by jasper strength.

      Looking into the mirror at her wetness, she thinks 'I do look delicious'. Looking further she sees jaspers (by sheer strength) cock rise and settle at the very esge of her small opening.

       "Are you ready?"

.     Nodding garnet didn't care that jasper wanted her to voice her concent. Jasper waited impatiently, but still waited.

     She couldn't punish garnet like she could have only months ago. Staring in her eyes through the mirror jasper swore she saw a slight smirk on the tip of garnets lips.

      Her length gathered some slick from garnet and easily lifts back an extra quarter of an inch.

      Eyebrows furrowed garnet was about to give jasper the answers she was looking for but it was a few seconds too late.

       With a loud hiss and a gut tightening grut jasper inches her way through garnets ass stopping every few seconds to breath.

          "AAAHHHHHH, UNGH, UHHHHHH......MMMMMMM...... JAS... JASP.".....

      several gasps fill the space, moans were filling just moments before.......

      "BREATH GARNET"......."UGH,BREATH BABY".....

      jasper stops her slow thrusts so garnet could regain her breathing....

      "That's it, breath". "Am I hurting you, I don't want to hurt you garnet" whispers jasper to her mate.........

    "I'm sorry for disobeying you jasper" . Gently jasper settles garnets feet on the ground and turns her face to meet hers.

      "In the smallest and most broken voice jasper had,she speaks

     " i hurt you".....

      searching redened eyes for the answer.

        "NO you didn't hurt me ,baby I promise you didn't, I just want to be your 'good girl'.....

     with a tight smile jasper responds to her queen

     "Good or bad baby, you are mine, and I am yours". ......

     Eyeing the direction of her own warm tunnel....

      "she misses you, ya know, I think shes jealous"

.     smiling glad to go home jasper carries garnet to the bed and finishes playing with her 'good girl'.

 Once rested, Jasper lifts garnet takes her to the the bathroom, jasper 'standing behind garnet' helps her mate wash what is now hard for her to reach. Kissing each other they both step out of the tub to head back to the room.

     "Your stomachs growling"!...

    "I'm starving".

     laughing jasper gathers some plates and cups frim the kitchen for them to enjoy the rest of their night alone together in peace.

     "Hey would you like to take this to the beach?, ya know like a..... date?".

     With A smile bright enough to make the stars jealous garnet rushing into jasper arms and says

    "yes, I would love to go on a Date with you!".  
 

      On the beach they sit and eat and talk about the future that both saw.  A future with no gem monsters to fight. A future of 'marriage' and of two gems living and loving.


End file.
